<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Беспижамная вечеринка by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342171">Беспижамная вечеринка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020'>fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon'>Frozen_Melon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечеринка идет не совсем так, как ожидал Соломон, и совсем не так, как хотелось бы Асмо. Пора исправлять ситуацию.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 миди G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Беспижамная вечеринка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135857">A pajama party sans pajamas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon">Frozen_Melon</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По анонимному плотбанни с холиварки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Ты даже ради приличия не стараешься скрыть, что преследуешь некие дополнительные цели, Соломон, — взгляд Люцифера из-под нахмуренных бровей был очень усталым, под глазами залегли темные круги, но голос его оставался твердым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чем пытаться обмануть двух сильнейших демонов Девилдома, не логичнее ли сразу обезоружить вас доверием? — Соломон поднял брови, демонстрируя полнейшую невинность. — К тому же, как ты совершенно верно подметил, эти цели <em>дополнительные</em>, Люцифер. И они никоим образом не направлены во вред Девилдому.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Люцифера на этот счет явно имелось свое мнение, но лорд Диаволо захохотал и чуть ли не захлопал в ладоши.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да брось ты, Люцифер! Что плохого, если Асмо сходит на вечеринку, развеется? Не всё же над учебой корпеть!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Соломон прекрасно знал, как Асмо корпит над учебой, а уж Люцифер знал и подавно: на его лице заходили желваки, челюсти так сжались, что Соломон почти испугался за целостность зубов аватара гордыни, но открыто возразить лорду Диаволо при чужаке он не мог. По скромному мнению Соломона, Асмо и усердие в чем-либо вообще не должны были встречаться в одном предложении ни за что и никогда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это не единственное... — справившись с собой, начал было Люцифер, но лорд Диаволо снова его перебил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Доверие — редкая и величайшая ценность между нашими народами, поэтому мы не будем расспрашивать подробностей и положимся на слово Соломона. Никакого прямого и косвенного вреда ни Девилдому, ни отдельным демонам ни сейчас, ни в будущем, правильно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Никакого вреда, который я только могу предвидеть, — педантично уточнил Соломон (когда имеешь дело с демонами, точность формулировок критична: всегда лучше четко обрисовать, за что именно берешь на себя ответственность). — И я присмотрю за Асмо, — это уже лично Люциферу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гостиница состояла из трех футуристично-обтекаемых башен зеркального стекла, взмывающих в небо изящными спиралевидными свечами, напоминающими то ли акульи яйца, то ли структуру ДНК. У подножия их объединял столь же гладкий общий стилобат сложно закрученной угловато-спиральной формы, переходящий в арочный мост, ведущий ко второй половине комплекса, где самых разных по размеру и форме (но одинаково стеклянных и гладких) башен было еще больше — целый район.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ого! Похоже на набор дорогих стеклянных дилдо, — заключил Асмо, с живым любопытством разглядывая весь этот триумф современной архитектурной мысли, невыносимо притягательно сверкающий на солнце. — Но я думал, что ведьмы устраивают вечеринки в более, м-м-м... колоритных местах!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В одиноких хижинах посреди болота в глухом лесу? Или в мрачных неоготических соборах позапрошлого века, желательно действующих? — усмехнулся Соломон. — Это смотря насколько ковен заинтересован в пускании пыли в глаза. Данный конкретный, как видишь, не очень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему? — рассеянно вопросил Асмо, продолжая вертеть головой и разглядывая стеклянно-башенное великолепие, к которому они подошли уже близко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, наверное, им уже не надо никому ничего доказывать, демонстрировать свою «настоящесть», их и так все знают, — предположил Соломон. — И потом, ты представляешь вообще, как разместить две сотни человек (и демонов, извини) в аутентичных лесных хижинах? Этак придется целую деревню постоялых дворов строить, проводить туда электричество, вышку мобильной связи устанавливать, потом, нужно же как-то подвозить еду и выпивку, даже если порталами — это сколько нужно порталов... А из удобств там, наверное, лохань и бадья. И воду каждый гость сам себе заклинаниями греет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо поежился от такой перспективы и согласился, что в ультрасовременном гостиничном комплексе-то оно, конечно, гораздо комфортнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И действительно, в просторном атриуме, занявшем весь спиралевидный стилобат гостиничного комплекса, обнаружилось всё, чего только может пожелать человек (или демон, или даже ангел) в плане комфорта: от невообразимого количества разнообразных магазинов и магазинчиков до небольшого музея интернет-культуры (Соломон уже знал, что за несуразной экспозицией курьезов, мемов и сетевых легенд скрывается проход в библиотеку с древними магическими книгами, заклинания на которых препятствуют их оцифровке; такое вот чувство юмора было у администрации здания), от фитнес-клуба с бассейном до ресторанного дворика с кухнями всего мира (а возможно, и всех трех миров).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И, разумеется, Асмо непременно возжелал находиться сразу во всех этих замечательных, удивительных, необыкновенных, интереснейших местах. Соломону стоило немалого труда дотащить его до холла гостиницы. Хорошо еще, что одна рука у Асмо была занята чемоданом с тщательно отобранными самыми нужными шмотками, без которых обойтись было решительно невозможно (и то после повторной ревизии и принудительного ополовинивания багажа, проведенного Соломоном под предлогом того, что ему нужен Асмо хотя бы с одной свободной рукой).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пожилой маг на ресепшене просканировал заклинанием невидимую печать, скрепляющую их пакт, и уважительно кивнул, протягивая Соломону магнитный ключ от номера. Шутка ли: семьдесят два демона в подчинении, включая одного из семи правителей ада! Впрочем, абы кого на мероприятие и не пустили бы, разумеется. Соломону и то стоило немалых трудов и связей добыть приглашение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поднявшись на этаж и войдя в номер, Соломон первым делом рухнул поперек двуспальной кровати и вытянулся во весь рост прямо поверх покрывала, небрежно стряхнув с ног туфли. Как же хотелось подремать хотя бы несколько часов до начала вечеринки...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо же мельтешил по номеру розовым ураганом восторга и энтузиазма. Ему всё нравилось, а значит, на фоне всего надо было сфотографироваться: от вида из окна (тут Соломон был полностью согласен, городской пейзаж впечатлял своим эклектическим фьюженом деловых кварталов, похожих на конструктор из бетона и стекла, электрически-неоново горящих (даже сейчас, днем!) увеселительных заведений и нарочито вылизанной для туристов старины, напоминающей пряничные домики) до миленьких полотенечек в ванной с узорчиком из ми-ми-ми цветуёчков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Соломон стряхнул с себя дремотную лень, вытащил из сумки ноутбук и решительно воткнул адаптер питания в розетку. Некоторые вопросы требовали более срочного решения, чем небольшой недосып.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Например, поиск «жучков». В том, что прослушка есть, Соломон не сомневался; вопрос только в том, только магическая или и техническая тоже. Ничего страшного, он подготовился к обоим вариантам. Как там было, «Любая достаточно развитая технология неотличима от магии»? Обратное не менее верно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Соломо-о-он, — с ноткой капризного раздражения протянул Асмо из дверей ванной комнаты. — Ты опять уткнулся в свой компьютер. Пойдем лучше освежимся!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Действительно, в ванной уже шумела вода и летали пузыри какой-то пены, блестя радужными боками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ага, иди, иди, — рассеянно отмахнулся Соломон, но тут же спохватился, поймал почти обиженный взгляд Асмо, примирительно улыбнулся. Тот сразу повеселел и упорхнул в ванную, дверь, впрочем, оставив открытой. Ну, а чего еще от него было ожидать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Соломон плюхнулся обратно на кровать и углубился в приложение для поиска подслушивающих заклинаний, время от времени бездумно поддерживая диалог с Асмо (а точнее, монолог Асмо) односложными утвердительными репликами. Асмо на такое не обижался, он как раз пребывал в том режиме, когда главное ему было — что его прекрасный голос слушают с удовольствием и доброжелательным вниманием.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кровать, на непритязательный вкус Соломона, была хороша. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что и более взыскательный Асмо найдет ее весьма комфортной. Да, разумеется, он забронировал номер с одной двуспальной кроватью, почему нет? Никогда и ни для кого не было секретом, что многие ведьмы и маги используют связанных пактом демонов в том числе и для постельных утех, причем пол участников не имеет никакого значения; подобные связи не только не осуждались, но и, скорее, наоборот — социально одобрялись. А уж если повезло заключить пакт с аватаром похоти...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Соломо-о-он, ну что ты там делаешь так долго? — поинтересовался Асмо, вдоволь наболтавшись сам с собой и (предположительно) о себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Делаю нам безопасность, вот как раз закончил, — честно ответил Соломон, складывая ноутбук. — Нейтрализовал два прослушивающих заклинания и один комбинированный техномагический «жучок».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надеюсь, те, кто их установил, успели хорошенько насладиться моим голосом, — абсолютно серьезно, безо всякой иронии заметил Асмо. — А они не будут теперь нас подозревать, когда поймут, что ты всё вырубил?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да нет, наоборот, хорошо, если посчитают, что мы тут с серьезными намерениями, а не просто случайные прохожие, — Соломон неохотно поднялся с кровати, потянулся, хотя после работы с прослушкой в сон уже не клонило. Прошел в ванную комнату, опустился на корточки рядом с ванной так, что его глаза оказались на одном уровне с теплыми медово-карамельными глазами Асмо. Тот смотрел с любопытством и радостным ожиданием — Соломон невольно улыбнулся, ловя ответную улыбку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотя повод для разговора имелся, и весьма серьезный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Подумают, что мы все отключили для того, чтобы вдоволь позабавиться без свидетелей? — с готовностью выдал Асмо. — Почему бы не оправдать их ожидания прямо сейчас?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот как раз об этом, ага.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Асмо, послушай, — Соломон старался говорить ласково, но очень твердо. — Мы сюда приехали не веселиться. Точнее, ты-то можешь развлекаться, как душе угодно. А у меня есть дело, и даже, в общем-то, не одно, но тебе в это вникать совершенно необязательно. Мне надо будет поговорить с несколькими людьми, узнать кое-что от некоторых демонов... В общем, я не смогу ходить за тобой хвостом весь вечер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ура, развлекаться! — Асмо на радостях облапил Соломона мокрыми руками, услышав, как обычно, только то, что хотел слышать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эта теплая живая радость была такой заразительной, что Соломон не удержался и потрепал его по макушке, вызвав новый фонтан брызг в свою сторону (а у него, между прочим, чемодана с запасным костюмом нет!). Ну ладно, состряпать на кривой коленке заклинание для сушки одежды — невелика сложность. Беспокоило его на самом деле совсем другое.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вообще говоря, мне немного дико тащить тебя на вечеринку в качестве модного аксессуара, будто салонную собачку в муфте, — все-таки решился начать Соломон, не особо надеясь на понимание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо уставился на него с предсказуемо вопросительным выражением.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не бери в голову, — вздохнул Соломон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но тебя это беспокоит, — Асмо резко посерьезнел, будто выключатель вырубили. — Объясни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— М-мм, — Соломон снова запустил пальцы в волосы Асмо, рассеянно перебирая закрутившиеся от влажности кудряшки; тот подался навстречу ласке, но смотрел по-прежнему серьезно и внимательно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как бы объяснить-то.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, ты для меня всё-таки нечто чуть большее, чем симпатичная мордашка или один из самых влиятельных демонов Девилдома, — вздохнул Соломон. — Как-то неприятно хвастаться живым и разумным существом, как своей собственностью. Хотя именно этого и ждут от всех приглашенных на вечеринку, — он выделил голосом, — людей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо открыл было рот (не иначе, для того, чтобы сообщить, что, помимо мордашки, у него имеется еще много красивых деталей организма), но, видимо, до него дошел если не смысл, то хотя бы общий посыл фразы (по крайней мере, Соломону хотелось бы на это надеяться), и он призадумался на рекордно долгие для себя полсекунды. А потом просиял:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну и что плохого похвастаться мной, если я красивый и украшаю своим присутствием любую тусовку?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А, ну да, действительно. Асмо и его крайне избирательный слух. Чего еще тут было ожидать-то? Соломон уже был уверен, что полусекундная заминка на размышления ему почудилась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пойду еще поработаю, — Соломон встал, с легким сожалением выпутал пальцы из волос Асмо, вышел из ванной, сымпровизировал на ходу высушивающее заклинание для одежды, и снова плюхнулся поперек кровати так, чтобы в открытую дверь видеть боковым зрением, как Асмо жизнерадостно плещется в свое удовольствие, продолжая время от времени бросать на него призывные взгляды — ну так, больше порядка ради.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вечеринка оказалась ну не то чтобы невероятно скучной, но, в общем, не огонь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ожидаемо, впрочем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Не веселиться приехали», — время от времени напоминал себе Соломон, перемещаясь между группками ведьм и магов, поддерживая беседу со знакомыми и устанавливая контакты среди новых для себя лиц. Разумеется, сплетничать в открытую на таком многолюдном мероприятии никто себе не позволил бы, даже спьяну; но внимание к деталям и цепкий слух давали Соломону возможность узнать чуть более, чем рассчитывали его собеседники.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К тому же, связи. Связи, связи. Примелькаться как можно большему числу ведьм местного ковена было одной из тех самых «дополнительных задач», которые поставил себе Соломон. Нет, он не лелеял надежд, что, выпив шампанского с одной из ведьм, обсудив погоду с другой и тонкости дрессировки адских отродий с третьей, он с бухты-барахты получит знакомство с матроной и доступ к библиотеке ковена, но... если вовремя и в нужных местах обронить крошки необычной и интересной ведьмам информации, то есть шанс, что на эту приманку клюнет птичка покрупнее, а уж та приведет за собой главную в гнезде.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Соломона таких приманок было припасено несколько.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И, кстати, куда запропастилась одна из них?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он нашел Асмо рядом со сценой, где несколько демонов разного ранга и одна малознакомая Соломону ведьма, кажется, участвовали в конкурсе караоке. По крайней мере, выглядело это именно так: четверо кривлялись на сцене, с различной мелодичностью завывая в микрофоны, а Асмо, ведьма и, видимо, два ее питомца (Соломона немного покоробило их так называть, но другого слова с ходу не подобралось) расположились рядом, ожидая своей очереди и оживленно комментируя выступление команды соперников.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо сидел вполоборота на краю сцены-подиума, закинув ногу на ногу, а ведьма (Соломон наконец вспомнил ее имя — Сабрина) с комфортом устроилась головой на его бедрах. Ее демоны, сидевшие ниже, видимо, принадлежали к среднему рангу — они имели уже гуманоидную, но еще не вполне человеческую форму, позволявшую, впрочем, надеть на них ливрею, если можно было так назвать этот ничего особо не скрывающий набор кусочков ткани и лент из того же материала, что и платье хозяйки. Демон поменьше, похожий то ли на лемура, то ли на кота, держал в руках-лапах вазу, полную спелых вишен на черешках, и время от времени Асмо подхватывал оттуда одну-две ягодки и медленно, чувственно отправлял их в рот то себе, то ведьме, то демону покрупнее; меньшему он их просто кидал, не глядя, и тот ловил подачку по-собачьи, да так ловко, что ваза с ягодами даже не покачнулась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А куда они косточки выплевывают, задался Соломон совершенно неуместным и несвоевременным вопросом. Казалось бы, Соломон прекрасно осознавал, какого поведения стоило ожидать от аватара похоти на подобном мероприятии, да и сам выдал Асмо карт-бланш на любые развлечения, но... но вот чем-то эта идиллическая картина неуловимо его коробила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>... А вот и не ревностью, с удивлением понял Соломон, прислушавшись к своим ощущениям повнимательнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Со стороны и правда казалось, что Асмо находится в своей стихии безудержного флирта, озаряя своим теплым очарованием симпатичную ведьмочку, которая вовсе и не против такого развития событий и делает ответные ходы в этой игре на двоих (в данном случае, впрочем, на четверых); но если присмотреться, то скользящие взгляды, мельчайшие жесты, неуловимые движения в мимике и языке тела всей четверки выдавали тщательно скрытое напряжение. Асмо зря старается, понял Соломон, здесь ему ничего не светит, и, кажется, сам он в курсе, но зачем-то делает хорошую мину при плохой игре. Почему же он не использует свой дар? Будучи высокоранговым (куда уж выше!) демоном похоти, Асмо обладал способностью зачаровывать каждого, кто посмотрит ему в глаза (и еще целым набором странных умений,например, по поцелую определять, с кем и когда целовался партнер до него; порой Соломон задумывался, работает ли этот навык при других способах, м-мм, интимного контакта).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спасти его, что ли, от этой компании? Или Соломону все показалось, и на самом деле Асмо сейчас оттягивается вволю, не стоит ломать ему игру и портить все удовольствие?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Непонятно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На всякой случай Соломон прошелся туда-обратно, делая вид, что заинтересован выступлением второй группы любителей караоке, и стараясь попасть хотя бы на периферию поля зрения Асмо. Бесполезно: тот как раз склонился над своей пассией, что-то шепча, и разобрать выражение глаз за упавшей челкой стало невозможно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дольше медлить, не вызывая подозрений, было уже сложно, и Соломон вернулся к своей дипломатически-шпионской миссии, ловко и непринужденно примкнув к очередной микрогруппе празднующих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов, он не веселиться приехал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>За следующий час Соломон успел заметить Асмо не менее, чем в пяти разных компаниях из ведьм, магов и демонов, с кем-то наедине, с кем-то — нет. И что-то с каждой новой такой встречей всё больше Соломона напрягало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Будучи магом хоть немного выше среднего, привыкаешь прислушиваться к своей интуиции.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Соломон не был магом выше среднего. Он был — пока единственный в своем выпуске Академии — великим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поэтому он решил наплевать на все прошлые договоренности и все-таки вмешаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В этот раз он обнаружил Асмо сидящим на бедрах какого-то демона, вполне довольным жизнью, с румянцем на щеках и хитрым блеском в глазах. Пальцы Асмо уже распутали шнуровку на груди его собеседника и игриво ощупывали его могучий торс. «Ну и ладно, будем считать, что самым дурацким образом ревную, и пусть обижается или злится, если хочет», — решил Соломон и окликнул Асмо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы же договаривались, — предсказуемо заныл тот, но дал стащить себя за руку с коленей нового знакомца. Извинившись перед расшнурованным демоном, Соломон хотел было отвести Асмо в сторонку, но тот повис на его локте, не в силах удержать равновесие. Да он же пьян в зюзю!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Окей, план меняется», — мысленно вздохнул Соломон. Хорошо еще, что клуб, снятый ковеном для вечеринки, располагался здесь же, в необъятном атриуме гостиничного комплекса. И что Люцифера нет рядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Асмо, нам надо уйти, — Соломон постарался, чтобы это прозвучало помягче. — Прямо сейчас. Прямо срочно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо насупился и уперся каблуками в пол. Сдвинуть его в нормальном состоянии с места у Соломона не хватило бы сил, но сейчас его опьянение было Соломону только на руку. С другой стороны, вести не держащегося на ногах, но отчаянно упирающегося демона в каком-либо определенном направлении было, наверное, ничуть не проще, чем двигать трезвого; к тому же Асмо наконец собрался с мыслями и явно намеревался начать громко протестовать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Только давай, пожалуйста, не будем устраивать громких сцен, — торопливо произнес Соломон. — Ты же помнишь, что мы приехали не веселиться...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это ты приехал не веселиться, а меня привез как раз за этим! — капризно взвыл Асмо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Соломон мысленно поблагодарил всех ангелов Небес и демонов Девилдома за то, что не додумался посвятить Асмо в повестку своего визита более подробно. А то бы сейчас вся собравшаяся тусовка вошла в курс дела постепенно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Асмо, пожалуйста, я правда очень не хочу тебе приказывать, — отчаянно зашептал Соломон, — просто сделай, как я прошу, ладно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На самом деле обычно Асмо совершенно не возражал против прямых приказов, которые его заставляла выполнять сила пакта между человеком и демоном. Ему даже порой нравилось — впрочем, возможно, как раз потому, что Соломон этим не злоупотребял.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пожалуйста, — повторил Соломон. Оказалось, что не так-то просто заглянуть в глаза кого-то, кто наполовину висит на тебе, низко опустив голову и занавесившись длинной челкой. Соломону пришлось наклониться и изрядно извернуться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внутри у Соломона всё сжалось: лицо у Асмо было такое, как будто он сейчас то ли заплачет, то ли начнет сдирать с себя одежду и кидаться на присутствующих с совершенно конкретными целями. Соблазнительный, легкомысленный, гордый своей неотразимостью аватар похоти сейчас выглядел совершенно потерянно и беспомощно, и это было так неправильно, так обидно — надо было спохватиться раньше, выругал себя Соломон. Видел же, чувствовал, что что-то не так!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я никуда не пойду. Я развлекаюсь, — слабо возражал Асмо, почти покорно позволяя увлечь себя в сторону выхода и только изредка пытаясь упереться в пол заплетающимися ногами. — Я сейчас тут... вот увидишь... их всех... и этого...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Вижу уже», — попытался сыронизировать Соломон, и эта мысль получилась чуть менее саркастичной, чем он думал, что получится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кому рассказать — не поверят, что он тащил практически на себе, как болтающийся туда-сюда куль с мукой, сильно перебравшего могучего демона, воплощение одного из семи смертных грехов, способного убить среднего человека неосторожным щелчком пальцев и даже не заметить. Или непринужденно раскидать целый отряд магов, особо даже не напрягаясь. Или развязать войну между двумя государствами (это, кстати, как минимум однажды действительно произошло). Или еще что-то настолько же масштабное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В лифте Асмо наконец бросил попытки рассказать, как и кого он обязательно трахнет на этой дурацкой и скучной вечеринке, если только ему позволят туда вернуться, и притих. Преодолеть коридор до номера, видимо, стоило ему последних сил, и, открыв дверь, Соломон буквально запихнул Асмо внутрь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тот шмякнулся на пол на колени и захныкал. И вот вроде бы Соломон сто раз слышал капризы Асмо, но... Это было совершенно не такое нытье. И перед этим непривычным, неправильным отчаянием обычно такого веселого, жизнерадостного Асмо Соломон растерялся и не знал, что делать, как помочь, утешить, защитить — да конечно, больше, чем просто одного из семидесяти двух связанных пактом демонов! — от этой обиды и горечи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня не получилось, — сквозь всхлипы сумел проговорить Асмо. — Я смотрел... им в глаза... Всем! Ни один... Ни на кого...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не подействовал твой дар? — удивился Соломон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо помотал головой, не отнимая рук от лица.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот такого Соломон точно не ожидал! Резистентные индивидуумы, конечно, встречались и раньше, но не столько же разом в одном месте! Что это: защитное заклятие на территории ковена (да нет, вряд ли, нет таких щитов, а значит, надо плести с нуля; им не хватило бы времени подготовить его с момента, как Соломон добыл приглашение и поставил хозяев в известность, с каким именно демоном собирается нанести визит), «цеховая» особенность ведьм данного конкретного ковена (тоже нет: там и демоны были, к тому же, из людей Асмо наверняка лип к кому попало, не разбирая, местные они или нет), просто дикое совпадение (все, на кого Асмо повезло наткнуться, имели иммунитет по своим самым разным причинам)?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это, несомненно, был очень интересный феномен, но.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но эта задача подождет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Соломон сгреб Асмо в охапку и безуспешно попытался поднять на ноги — тот не сделал даже попытки собраться, видимо, силы совсем оставили его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Послушай, я же не смогу тебя отнести на руках, я не такой сильный, как вы, демоны, — как можно мягче произнес Соломон. — Так что прости, но придется попробовать встать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вторая попытка прошла успешнее, и Соломону удалось довести Асмо до ванной комнаты и сгрузить на мягонький пушистый коврик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сейчас будет неприятный вопрос. Ты умеешь совать два пальца в рот? — Соломон подозревал, что Асмо от такой идеи умрет от отвращения прямо на месте; примерно такое лицо тот в ответ и скорчил. — Давай-давай, ничего, это быстро, а потом тебе станет легче.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо был предсказуемо в корне не согласен и бросал из-под челки оскорбленные взгляды. Это было бы даже смешно с его несчастной замурзанной мордашкой, но Соломону почему-то смешно не было, а было до странности тепло, щемяще и трогательно-нежно к этому непривычному, сломленному, обессиленному Асмо. Нет, конечно, всяким его Соломон видел, всяким был готов увидеть, а вот к своей такой реакции оказался совершенно не готов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай, ничего страшного с твоим маникюром не случится, — Соломон привычно-ласковым жестом потрепал Асмо по голове, пропуская волосы между пальцев, заправил кончики длинной челки за ухо. — Ну да, противно, но это просто надо перетерпеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо заскулил протестующе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Послушай, я не хочу угрожать тебе приказом через пакт, — терпеливо уговаривал Соломон и наконец догадался. — Ты из-за меня не хочешь? Потому что я тут?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Неохотный кивок и всхлип.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо, я отвернусь, — пообещал Соломон, — но у тебя же волосы такой длины, что до рта уже достают, а из-за уха еще выскальзывают. Кто-то должен их держать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«И тебя, чтобы ты не разбил лицо об унитаз, вот это был бы номер и тема для сплетен номер один среди твоих братьев», — мысленно закончил Соломон, честно отворачиваясь, но так, чтобы хорошо видеть Асмо периферическим зрением — он ведь ни разу не говорил, что не будет смотреть, никакого обмана. Когда имеешь дело с демонами, точность формулировок, знаете ли... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все равно у Асмо уже не было сил возражать и сопротивляться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Всё? — максимально сочувственно спросил Соломон, когда того перестало выворачивать наизнанку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо издал некий неопределенно-утвердительный звук, не поднимая головы и снова спрятав лицо в ладонях, и у Соломона снова дыхание перехватило от неправильности, жалости и нежности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну вот и хорошо, умница, пойдем умоемся, и всё пройдет, — зашептал он торопливо, обнимая сжавшегося комочком Асмо, гладя без разбора по голове, плечам, спине. Любой нормальный мало-мальски сильный демон за такое сюсюканье убил бы, наверное, на месте, но Асмо уже мог только рыдать так безутешно и горько, что всё тело вздрагивало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Устанет же он в конце концов плакать, это энергозатратное занятие», — решил Соломон какой-то дополнительной, отстраненно-рациональной частью сознания, сам в то же время прижимая Асмо к себе, легонько покачивая и шепча в светлую макушку что-то абсолютно бессмысленное и совершенно нерациональное:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну что ты... Ну, бывает... У всех бывают неудачные дни... Ничего... Я здесь, я с тобой...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мало-помалу рыдания перешли в слабые всхлипы, вялые попытки отстраниться прекратились, и Асмо позволил сгрести себя с пола и довести до раковины. Видимо, брезгливость взяла верх (ну наконец стал похож на себя привычного, обрадовался Соломон), и он умылся и прополоскал рот с остервенелой тщательностью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нос тоже промой, а то печет, наверное, — посоветовал Соломон. Асмо кивнул, отфыркиваясь, не поднимая головы — за намокшими, слипшимися волосами глаз не разобрать. Всё еще боится?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну уж меня-то можешь не стесняться, — вздохнул Соломон, снимая с крючка полотенце. Почему-то ужасно захотелось не дать его Асмо в руки, а самому вытереть ему лицо, как ребенку, но Соломон смутился этого порыва — совсем уж унизительно как-то.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Соломон, — непривычно тихо и неуверенно произнес Асмо хриплым, надтреснутым голосом, не поднимая глаз. Так непохоже на то, как он звал его раньше! — Тебе и правда... не противно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну что ты, — только и смог выдавить Соломон, снова задохнувшись от жалости и острой нежности. — Что ты. Иди ко мне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Асмо наконец не стал отстраняться, а доверчиво обмяк в его объятиях, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Соломона и долго, прерывисто вздыхая. Но это были уже не слёзы. Просто... остаточные явления.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Будучи уложенным в кровать, Асмо уже в совершенно привычной своей манере игриво заныл, что не сможет сам раздеться, а ведь спать обнаженным — это его правило, а правила нарушать нельзя!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Соломон, чертыхаясь, расстегивал одну за одной пряжки на правой... можно ли назвать штаниной то, в чем больше дырок, чем материи? Да какая разница. По хитрым взглядам Асмо из-под ресниц Соломон заподозрил, что этот предмет одежды снимается куда проще, но не останавливаться же на полпути.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Обнаженным — это значит и без белья тоже, — капризно протянул Асмо. Ой, а как будто Соломон сам не знал, в каком виде он спит, тоже новость, скажите пожалуйста.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот только переводить всё в эротическую плоскость совсем не хотелось. Эротика вообще не очень-то монтировалась у Соломона в голове с существом настолько пьяным (и после такой эмоциональной встряски).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но то, что было надето на Асмо, для сна действительно не подходило категорически; как он только ходит в таком, всё врезается в тело же, наверное, задался вопросом Соломон, подцепляя узкие полосочки ткани. Асмо с игривой готовностью приподнял бедра, вроде бы просто помогая стянуть с себя стринги, но на самом деле...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я знаю, на что ты намекаешь, но не сейчас, прости, — мягко, но непреклонно заключил Соломон, натягивая на Асмо одеяло до самого подбородка. — Сейчас тебе лучше поспать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо скорчил обиженную гримаску.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Лежи смирно, — с напускной строгостью велел Соломон и даже пальцем погрозил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А то что? — хитро поинтересовался Асмо. — Нака-а-ажешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Соломон на уловку не повелся и выдвинул встречное предложение: как насчет награды за послушание в виде поцелуя? Еще немного поторговавшись, сошлись на том, что поцелуй будет в губы, но совершенно целомудренный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну-у-у, — разочарованно протянул Асмо, когда Соломон отстранился, едва коснувшись сомкнутыми губами его призывно приоткрытого рта.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уговор, — напомнил Соломон. — Теперь — спать!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ага, — неохотно согласился Асмо, вытаскивая из-под одеяла руку и переплетая пальцы с Соломоном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Не ходи туда обратно», — понял Соломон этот жест.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Надо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прости, — прошептал Соломон, мягко размыкая пальцы, и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, поцеловал мизинец Асмо над ярко-салатовым ноготком. — Ты у меня самый лучший, — еще один поцелуй, теперь розовый ноготок безымянного пальца, — самый замечательный, — средний палец, — самый красивый, — указательный, — ты для меня очень много значишь, — Соломон поцеловал большой палец Асмо, и тот с нахальной, доверчивой готовностью сунул ему вторую руку. — Но тебе сейчас и правда лучше поспать, а мне надо поработать, — и повторил шаги со второй рукой в обратном порядке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Размякший от этой нежности Асмо, чуть-чуть покрасневший и ужасно трогательный, прижал пальцы к щекам и тихо-тихо счастливо захихикал. Соломон наконец заставил себя встать с постели и шагнуть в сторону двери.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спокойной ночи. С тобой точно всё будет в порядке, если я пойду? — на всякий случай еще раз уточнил Соломон, протягивая руку к выключателю света.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо поерзал головой по подушке, обозначая кивок, и с секундной заминкой добавил сонно и доверчиво:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Повеселись там за нас обоих.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>